In co-pending patent applications Ser. No. 944,561 filed Dec. 22, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,590, dated Feb. 16, 1988 and Ser. No. 120,528, filed Nov. 13, 1987, the latter application being a continuation-in-part application of the former application, there is disclosed apparatus for automatically securing borderwires on mattress innersprings which represents a significant breakthrough in the mattress innerspring manufacturing industry. The apparatus disclosed in said applications comprises horizontally disposed support means on which upper and lower borderwires and a mattress innerspring are positioned in stacked relation to one another. Automatically adjustable alignment means enables the apparatus to be used to secure borderwires on mattress innersprings of the type employed to make twin, king and queen sized mattresses. The apparatus of said applications utilizes a plurality of clip wrapping tools for simultaneously wrapping clips on the borderwires and the coils of a mattress innerspring to secure the upper and lower borderwires to the mattress innerspring along opposite sides thereof. In a preferred embodiment of the apparatus, four clip wrapping tools are used. With this number of tools, the apparatus can wrap four clips per second on the borderwires and the coils of a mattress innerspring. Sensing means is used to activate the clip wrapping tools as the stacked borderwires and mattress innerspring are advanced by a motor driven pusher along the horizontal support means. The apparatus of said applications further incorporates reciprocatable coil engaging means, and clip feed roll means for the clip wrapping tools. Control means is provided for activating and deactivating the sensing means, and for reversing the direction of the motor driven pusher. The control means may comprise a computer, or a system of relays, or the like, electrical signal generating means.